The present invention relates generally to keyboards that are used for inputting data to electronic devices, such as portable computers, and particularly to a spill-resistant keyboard that reduces or eliminates the risk of liquid flowing onto the motherboard or other internal components when spilled over the keyboard.
A variety of electronic devices, such as portable computers, utilize a keyboard as an interface for the device. The keyboard allows a user to input data. For example, portable computers, such as laptop and notebook computers, generally have a base housing that encloses a motherboard and variety of other electronic components. The housing includes a top deck portion generally above the motherboard to support a keyboard. However, if liquid is inadvertently spilled over the keyboard, the liquid often is able to flow into the base housing where damage to the motherboard and/or a variety of electronic components can occur. Accordingly, it would advantageous to protect such internal components from liquid spilled onto the keyboard.
The present invention features a technique for protecting internal components of devices that incorporate a keyboard. For example, the technique is particularly amenable for use with portable computers, e.g. laptop and notebook computers to protect internal components against detrimental effects of liquid spilled over the keyboard. The technique utilizes a keyboard having a stiff support layer to which a plurality of keys are mounted. At least one water impermeable sheet is applied to the stiff support layer to prevent liquid from draining therethrough. This prevents liquid from migrating into contact with internal components of the device. The stiff support layer also may comprise a peripheral lip that helps contain the liquid on the keyboard.